ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Swole Cowra: Gizoogle Edition
Swole Cowra be a Swolju hailin form Ya��oolz Dimension. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Appearizzle Cowra but swole. Oh n' also a shitload like a Kaiju Jjordnan made. Credit ta his ass fo' tha original gangsta image. History Disclaimer: Not dat kid bumpin', or formal straight-up. This whole thang is freestyled up in gangsta rap so yeah. Yeah playa so one dizzle Cowra was struttin' down tha hood when Ya��ool strutted up n' was all like "yo playa I need ya git all up in Ghetto k man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I need ya ta battle Japan they b makin' all these Thot Kaiju dude, n' itz straight-up hurtin' mah image, you know what tha fuck I"m sayin?" And Cowra was all like "Yeah playa quit freakin' tha fuck out, I gotcha." K playa so yeah then Cowra went ta Ghetto n' startin tearin' shiznit up yo. Dude was huntin down dem Thot Kaiju till Swagman Ace flossed up. Ya peep dude, Swagman Ace was a pimp, n' da ruffneck didn't like no Choju messin' wit his hoes. Right, so they gots tha fuck into dis wild-ass fight playa like there was lasers n' shiznit flyin everywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. But Swagman Ace wouldn't back down, n' he kicked Cowraz sorry behind all tha way down tha downtown side. Cowra was pissed man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was gonna git dat boi back fo' what tha fuck da ruffneck done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! So Cowra started hittin' tha gym yo. Dude was gonna be locked n loaded tha next time he gots all up in Swagman Acez crib. Yeah so Cowra was workin' out, liftin weights n' all dat, till a muthafucka named Lil' Bow Wow Swolo flossed up n' holla'd his schmoooove ass could show his ass da powa of tha Swole. Cowra was already pretty jacked yo, but da thug wasn't turnin down dat shit. Yo, so afta that, Cowra became tha straight-up first Swolju fo'sho. Ya��ool busted his ass up ta Ghetto again n' again n' again where he gots all up in Swagman Acez crib again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dat shiznit was epic man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They had dis phat battle n' it looked like neither of em was gettin outta there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. But Swagman Ace was a sneaky mofo, so he offad Cowra one of his wild lil' freakadelic hoes n' a peice of his snow white bidnizz if he lay off. Cowra shizzle as a muthafucka wasn't turnin down dis shit. Ya��ool was kinda pissed but tha persuasive powaz of some dank kush made his ass quit trippin' up bout it fo' realz. Afta dat Cowra had a pimpin' phat game, till tha hoe Swagman Ace gave his ass turned up ta be a Thot n' dat schmoooove muthafucka had ta turn over ta tha Thot Patrol, cuz dude, da thug wasn't goin ta jail fo' her, thatz fo sure. Abilitizzles * Swoleness: Dude is swole * Da Juice of tha Swole: Da Powa * Stronkness: Dude is de stronk. * Purple ��eams: His oldschool beams but ��etter. * A ��ad Trip: His hallucination ability. * Dimensionizzle Cruisin' Trivia * Credit ta Jj fo' inspirin me ta make dis thang. Category:Swole Category:Memes Category:Gizoogle Category:Cdr's stuff